


I Just Want To See You Smile

by Noir_Valentine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Valentine/pseuds/Noir_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff Drabble that was requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvhenani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenani/gifts).



Nick sat back in chair at his desk eyeing the woman pacing. The synth frowned and watched as the minutes dragged on. The woman he’d met monte ago had been full of life and…radiant, it that healthy human way. In a few short months, Nick had slowly watched her morale and health decline. Her once shiny hair was now matted and turning gray. Her cheeks were hollow, and her eyes were empty. There was no spark of life anymore. The synth held his cigarette in a trembling skeletal frame hand. It scared him. This case…the commonwealth…they were draining her.

He sighed and quickly rose from his seat. She continued her pacing. Nick walked quietly to the old radio and turned it on. Sinatra’s voice filled the office with a mellow, but lighthearted vibe. Just as the Survivor turned around to pace in the opposite direction, Nick caught their hand and placed one arm around their waist. He looked down at her, a thin smile playing at his lips. She stared blankly at him, but allowed him to lead her in their dance. 

“You’ve been down lately…and…well…” Nick couldn’t meet the survivor’s eyes for a moment. He looked up, his expression intense. “I told you once: Chin up, I know the night just got darker, but it won’t last forever.” His eyes glowed as he watched the survivor attempt to smile. They danced for a while more-just as the music swelled, Nick dipped his partner in classic gentlemanly fashion. Nick grinned as the Survivor laughed and a smile broke her usually tense, withdrawn expression.   
“I’m sorry I’ve been so…intense lately.” She said as Nick steadied her once more. She smiled sheepishly. “What made you decide to do this anyway?” She asked puzzled. 

Nick’s circuits buzzed audibly and a small amount of smoke trickled out of the torn pieces of him. “Oh…you know…” He took a seat once more and began reading over case files. The Survivor watched him with a knowing grin. He didn’t look up as he answered: “I just want to see you smile…is that a crime?” He asked as more smoke poured through available space. Flustered, he hid behind his case files until he had himself under control. When he did look up, the survivor was gone. He began to call out when someone hugged his neck from behind. 

“Thanks Nick, I needed that…” She whispered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and excused herself to bed.   
After she left the room, Nick grinned and chuckled to himself as trace amounts of smoke filled the air around him.


End file.
